When We First Met
by TashaelaGrayLovesBooks
Summary: This is the story of how our favorite WOOHP Superspies Sam, Clover, & Alex met the loves of their lives. Follow them as they face the ups & downs of dating, engagement, marriage & motherhood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! Shae here. Well, it's taking me a long 4 years to get started on this lovely fanfic. I'm so terribly sorry. I've been captured by Terry & he's forced me to take control of WOOHP again. LOL, I had to come up with a good excuse. Luckily our 5 favorite spies (Sam, Scam, Clover, Alex & Britney) stopped him. But now I'm back & I've been thinking of a lot of ways I want to approach this, so here it is.

To the biggest Sam/Scam fan ever, **CL (Cresenta's Lark)**: I know you've been waiting for me to write this for a long time, & I'm sorry for the long wait. Please don't hate me, LOL. U know I love u & enjoy ur stories a lot. So hopefully this makes up for it?

Without further ado ladies & gentlemen, finally, here is my 3rd fanfic, _When we First Met_.

**Disclaimer**: _Totally Spies!_ belongs to Marathon/Zodiak/Nickelodeon © God, I miss that show…

**Clover's POV**

It's been exactly 5 years since you last saw us. Yep, we're still living in our Villa in Beverly Hills, California. Well, not _all _of us. I'm living in Paris with my beautiful, sexy husband, Arnold Jackson. Ha! I bet you all thought I'd run back to Blaine, huh? As for him, he's living his life pissed at me for not taking him back after all the shit he's put me through during our 4-year engagement. I'd be a fool to throw away 12 years of history for that lying, cheating jerk. Now, I'll be _completely_ honest with you: I cheated too. Yeah, I know. I was wrong, but in my defense it was to get back at Blaine for sleeping with Mandy.

Look, Arnold & I have known each other since our Sophomore year in Bev High. We dated until our Senior year, then he went on to pursue a degree in Physics at Stanford University while I flew to Malibu with Al & Sammy to attend Mali-U. In 2010, we reconnected while I was engaged. He decided to transfer to Mali-U because he missed me too much. I can't say I blame him, though. In all honesty, I missed him too. You all know that the main reason I ended things with Blaine was because of his infidelity, but it was also because of his jealous streak, which was the final straw.

Blaine had a tendency to…get jealous at the thought of me even _talking _to another guy - even Jerry, who's our boss for WOOHP. I didn't understand it at all & to be honest, with all the guys I've flirted with or dated over the years, neither one of them had the tendency to get nasty with me. But Blaine was a different story. We dated for a year before getting engaged. He proposed to me after his run with Britney in WOOHP Australia.

* * *

I guess that was his way of getting me to forget that he tried to hit on her during missions. But I was blind enough to overlook it, which pissed Alex off to the fullest. Totally understandable. She was angry at me, not Brit. She wanted me to see him for who he really was, but as you probably guessed, I was thoughtless to everything he did. When I found out about him sleeping with Mandy, that was the end for us.

You ever heard the saying, "_Don't be mad when it's done to you?_" or something like that? Well, that's _exactly _what I did. I played the betrayed fiance, while I failed to remember my little indiscretion, cheating with Arnold.

And I payed for it in _more _ways than one. He caught us in bed together. I _**hated **_that I resorted to revenge sex, but he asked for it. He tried all he could to apologize to me for his little rendezvous with Mandy of all people, but I didn't wanna hear anymore of his excuses just as he didn't care to hear mine.

I probably knew, that I was done at that point. I thought I'd finally found the right man after Arnold & I parted ways after graduation. But that was a _total_ lie. He turned out to be a total asshole. In a way, I'm kinda relieved that Arnold came back in my life after the breakup, well aside from us talking to each other for 730 days (2 years) straight via Skype or phone. We never officially broke up even though we've at least _tried_ to move on.

When he finally found out about me being an international spy, he was a little shocked, as well as angry & relieved. That was the main thing that caused friction between us during our relationship. He'd always wonder why I'd suddenly disappear in the middle of class or dates, & it'd frustrate him to no end because I couldn't tell him exactly why I left so suddenly. You know, WOOHP policy. Damn it. We were in High School then, so I should've been allowed to tell my boyfriend the truth about my job. I mean, what harm could it have done?

* * *

Sam & Alex didn't have to worry about that because both Scam & Jessey were already agents, so I was the one left with the big secret that had to remain hidden from her boyfriend. Lucky me, huh?

Wouldn't you believe it, I almost quit working for WOOHP._ Me_! Jerry had told all of us that we couldn't tell absolutely _anyone _about our secret. Well, except our parents of course. And you remember how well _that _went. My mother is the most strict out of all of our mothers. She was pissed to learn that I wasn't going to school to be a brain surgeon. It was originally supposed to be ear lobe surgeon, but both of those sound so…_lame_. I wanted to be a fashion designer, but that didn't go as planned. So, fashion critic? What? That's a job, right?

Enough about me. Let me tell you about my little ball of energy, Mason. He is 6 years old. And like I love Yves Mont Blanc, he _loves _superheroes, almost as much as he loves his Uncle Jerry. Jerr loves him to pieces. You should see him whenever we fly to London to visit him. It's so cute how excited he gets when I tell him we're going to see Jerry. Who would've thought that his top WOOHP agents would become mothers?

Alex was the most excited to learn that I was having a boy. They love playing catch together & going out to the zoo. One time, they brought home another stray pet, _this _time another dog & begged us to let them keep it. I immediately opposed to the idea because 1. We have Oinky, whose a lot bigger now & eats _**everything **_he can get his slimy snout into & 2. We don't need another mouth to feed. That damn pig chewed up 3 pairs of my jeans, 2 of my Yves Mont Blanc jumpsuits, all of Sam's homework assignments, & Scam's trench coat.

I reached my wit's end with that pig, just as Scam did. We both told Alex that she had to send him back to the farm because there wasn't enough room for him anymore. There used to be 10 people who lived in that house, now 8 with me being in Paris. We had Chelsea & Khelsea, who were afraid of him, & then my little boy who'd grown attached to him.

Sure, Al was bummed, but she eventually got over it. She still goes to visit him whenever she can. Mason often wondered why we had to let him go & I've told him repeatedly that we didn't need him anymore. Let's just say that I was named Worst Mommy of the Year. I know he misses Oinky, but it was for the best.

* * *

As for Alex, she & Jess have been married 5 years. Their wedding was beautiful. She wore a yellow dress like the ones you see in those Disney princess movies. They danced to Selena's _I Could Fall in Love_. I'll tell you, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. I'm so proud of her. It's funny how she was the last of us three to get married. We always joked about who'd be the first to get hitched. Sam always said that she'd wait until she was in her early 30s to get married, but then she changed her mind when during our Sophomore year at Mali-U.

I knew she would, given the fact that she wanted to marry Scam just as soon as she could. I had to be the supportive friend & be happy for her, even though I was against their relationship in the beginning. I mean, hello? The man tried to kill us **_twice_ **so he could be the head hancho at WOOHP, or drain out all the water from the Earth. Can you say lame? At least with Terrance, there was a legitimate reason.

Sam coerced me into keeping this secret from Al once I learned about her & Scam dating. They were secretly dating from our Sophomore year at Bev High to our Sophomore year at Mali-U. From '02 to '08, about 6 years. Now, I know what you all are thinking: _How could you keep this from Alex? She's your best friend! _

Yes, I _know_ that, but you have to understand I was doing this for her own good & Sam made me promise! And it was selfish as hell for the both of us to keep this from her. Worse than her learning that I was moving here in Paris. Mrs. Gabby was on board with them getting together, but when his criminal past reared its ugly head, well, let's just say it wasn't a good day for her.

She pretty much did what any mother would've done - forbid her from seeing him again. She even forced her to call WOOHP & tell Jerry that she wouldn't be working for him anymore. And this was _after_ she, along with Mrs. Carmen & my mom learned we were spies.

* * *

I love Sammy to pieces, but I just don't understand why she couldn't tell Al & Jerry about her relationship with Scam. Sure, she was afraid of the aftermath, but it would've been a huge weight off her shoulders.

He went _ballistic _once he found out. I haven't seen Jerr _that _pissed since he mistook us for fugitives. He forbid Sam from seeing him anymore & even went as far as firing her. I _still _can't get over that one. I guess in the back of my mind, he had a right, but he was _way _harsh. Now, I got an earful from Alex & it was well-deserved because as I mentioned before, I've kept this from her for 6 damn years. I can't say I blame her for being pissed off at me, but it was the simple fact that we lied to Jerry about it.

Jerry was more angry at both me & Sam, but mostly me because I betrayed him. I wanted to make Sam happy, no matter his past, I had to pretend for her sake to be alright with it & that's all that mattered to me. I admit that I was wrong to put them through that. It took a long time for the both of them to forgive me because I broke the #1 rule, which was to _never _hide things from your boss, no matter how bad the situation.

Sam took full on responsibility for keeping this from her & she tearfully explained how much she'd loved him, even if she knew it was wrong. The man had a bad rep with WOOHP & it didn't matter to her anymore because he made her happy. Al told her that being with him would make her lose focus on missions & she didn't hesitate to remind her about James…

* * *

_**Flashback - June 20, 2008 - Sam confesses about her relationship with Tim Scam**_

"_What did you want to inform me about, Samantha? Is this about me sending Britney on missions with you three? You know, she really does enjoy working with you all_." _Jerry said with a smile to match_. "_No, no. It's not Britney. I-It's…Tim Scam." the red-head replied. Perplexed, Jerry asked. "Tim Scam? What about him?_"_ he asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Exhaling a trembling deep breath, Sam replied, "Jerry, Tim Scam is…my boyfriend. We've been dating for 6 years. It started 5 months after our Mother's Day mission. Look, I know it's wrong for me to be with him, despite him being a dangerous criminal, & everything that went down over the years,. There was just something about him that made me fall in love with him." she explained._

"_Oh? And just what would that 'something' be, Sam? Was it the fact that he made you all believe that I'd retired just so he could take over my company? Or the fact that he kidnapped your mothers? Or the fact that he brainwashed me so I'd stand alongside my bastard of a brother to control WOOHP? __You know the rules, Samantha! There can't be **ABSOLUTELY** any type of relationship with WOOHP employees - criminals or not. Now, Dean was an exception because he was a full-time agent. I'd expect Clover to break that rule, you know, before she settled down, but __**you**__? I'm so disappointed in you." Jerry snapped._

_In a way, he was right. Sam wasn't the type to fall in love with a criminal. In fact, neither one of them were. This was totally out of character for her. _

* * *

_Sam explained, "He's a charming, sweet, caring man, Jerry. He opened up to me in a way that I never expected him to. I know things about him that no one else knows & that's between the 2 of us-" she was abruptly cut off by her raven-haired friend's sudden outburst. "Oh, my God! Sam, are you serious?! The man is a fucking **CRIMINAL**! We've already established that, but what I'd like to know is how you could manage to keep this from me? For 6 years! I'm your best friend!" Alex snapped, obviously floored at this confession._

"_Al, I helped her keep it. I was pissed at her when I found out about their relationship. She begged me not to say a word to anyone, including Jerry. I know I was wrong, but I really had no choice. You have to understand that." Clover explained._

"_How could you do this? Was this to get back at me for spilling all of your secrets when we were at Bev High? I get it. I'm a blabbermouth, but did you really think that I'd just shout it out in fear that I'd get her fired? Clover, you had a choice. You could've told her that you weren't gonna go through with this. Simply declined her request. Why would you think that it was okay to keep this under wraps?!" she asked, unable to keep the anger-filled tears from falling down her face._

_"Because I wanted her to be happy, Alex! She wanted me to keep silent in fear of it ever getting out. She trusted me!" the blonde yelled in defense._

_She then turned to her red-headed friend & said, "Sam, why'd you do this? I just don't understand what you could possibly see in him. He'll break your heart just as James did in the past. Do the Credit Card of Death & car explosion not ring a bell?! He tried to get rid of Jerry! We really thought that he'd officially retired. And to add salt to the wound, he works for Terrance at LAMOS. Hell, my Mom even tried to set me up with him!" she screamed._

* * *

_Looking her best friend in the eyes, Sam explained, "Tim is very misunderstood, Alex. He felt underappreciated here. He felt as though Jerry never valued his hard work."_

_"So, get a damn shrink for him, Sammy! Don't play the hero. You were against him once. What happened? How'd you feel if I were to fall victim to a criminal, despite his past & I coerced Britney to help me keep it covered, betraying your trust? Would you see it any differently?" Alex asked._

_No. I'd be just as upset at you for lying to me." Sam replied._

_"And Clover? You'd feel the same way, right? You could've told us. I...I know that you didn't wanna betray me, but you lied to Jerry. Why didn't you say anything?" Alex asked, waiting for an answer._

"_I-I don't know, Alex. All I know is that I should've told you the second I found out. You have no idea how bad I wanted to tell you & Jerry, but I made a promise." Clover tearfully explained._

"_So, keeping this hidden from me & Alex was more important than obeying WOOHP policy? And despite how you felt about Samantha's infatuation with Tim Scam, you still decided to go along with keeping this secret. Is that right?" Jerry asked._

"_Yes. Jerr, I'm sorry. I know I broke your trust & I'll do whatever I can to make things right between us again. I know I always snap at you for WOOHPing us in the middle of classes or vacations & stuff, & I always make jokes about your age & clothes, but I never meant to hurt you like this. I love & appreciate you so much & I understand if you wanna fire me." the blonde replied, still crying._

_Sighing, the man replied, "Clover, I'm not going to let you go over keeping a secret that could've potentially put you all in danger. Instead, I will need to confiscate your X-Powder & WOOHP ID. I'm putting you on a 3-month suspension from WOOHP. Britney will fill in for you until your return."_

"_**WHAT?!**__ You're suspending me?! Jerry, that's not fair!" Clover yelled, in shock at the sudden turn of events._

"_Yeah, well life isn't fair. Your X-Powder & ID, please." Jerry sternly ordered._

_Sam stood up in defense for her friend. "Jerry, think about what you're doing! You can't punish Clover for my rebellion. I was the one who talked her into keeping my relationship under wraps."_

"_You're right. You're fired. May I also have your X-Powder & WOOHP ID?" Jerry said._

"_J-Jerry, no! I've worked with you for 7 years! You can't do this! I'll tell Scam that I can't see him anymore. I can't leave WOOHP behind. Please! I love this job. You can't take it away from me, Jerry." Sam tearfully pleaded._

"_Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you decided to take a walk on the wild side, Samantha. Now, would you be so kind as to handing over your X-Powder & ID?" Jerry demanded, his tone now angry._

* * *

_Sam reluctantly walked over to her boss, thus giving him her belongings. As of today she'd finally be getting her shot at living a normal life. She was going to hate not being a Super-spy anymore. As much as she hated being unexpectedly summoned to Jerry's office on a daily basis to go on missions that were sometimes never ending, she still loved saving innocent lives from destruction that was created by bitter, whacked out petty villains/villainesses. And she'd never get the chance to travel around the world as much, either. All because she fell in love with a villain - a suave, charming, irresistible villain._

_"Jerry, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine my life without WOOHP. But I also can't imagine my life without Scam." Sam explained._

_"Well, your life seemed pretty damn normal before his entrance in your life, Sam." Alex retorted._

_"Al, I get you're upset, but you need to calm down. We need to think things through." Clover calmly stated._

_"Clover, this isn't like the dozens of times when we've borrowed each other's clothes or college notes. You & Sam lied to me & Jerry for 6 YEARS! What - do you think that I shouldn't at least be affected by that? I just need to remain calm about this, right?" the raven-haired girl said._

_"No-I..I didn't mean it like that. Look, Alex. I know it was wrong for me to help Sam keep her secret & I shouldn't have gone through with it. How many times do I have to apologize?!" she screamed, already beyond frustrated. She was already reeling at the thought of being suspended from WOOHP & right now she didn't need the added stress of downright unforgiveness from the girl she looked to as a sister since childhood._

_"You can apologize a million times & it **still **won't erase the betrayal!" Alex said._

_After Sam had returned her WOOHP belongings, she turned around & took one last look at the big red sofa, which had taken the previous spot of the big flip-out bed shaped in one of the mounted O's of WOOHP She took deep, trembling breaths, struggling to keep the burning tears from falling down her face. "No more unexpected WOOHPs, no more plopping down on this couch in tangles, no more vacations cut short by baddies, no more cool gadgets..." she trailed off._

_Jerry walked from behind his desk & put an arm around her. "Samantha, I'm sorry that it has come to this, but until I can be sure that I can trust you again, you're going to have to...end things with Tim Scam._

_Sam felt her heart drop at her boss' sudden words. End things with Tim Scam? The man whom she once saw as an enemy, but now sees as her true love?_

_"WHAT?! Jerry, I can't do that." Sam said in a defiant tone._

_I don't see why you can't break things off with him, Sam. If you didn't have a hard time sneaking around with each other behind our backs, then ending the relationship shouldn't be too difficult, right? What about our motto: 'Spy Friends Forever'?" Alex said._

_"Yes! It is difficult! I can't break things off with him because..." the red-haired woman trailed off, afraid of saying much else to her already infuriated friend & boss._

_"Why?! Why can't you break up with him?! Tell me why you've destroyed our friendship over a former LAMOS employee!" Alex angrily demanded._

_"Because we're engaged." a deep, masculine voice replied._

* * *

_Shocked, Jerry replied, "You're... engaged? As in...to be married? But you just said that he was your boyfriend."_

_"Yes, he was my boyfriend, but is now my fiance'." Sam replied._

_"When did this happen?" Alex asked._

_"Earlier last year. On Valentine's Day._

_"On the day Arnold & Clover broke up?" he asked._

_Looking at Scam, Clover asked, "You proposed to Sam on the **WORST** day of my life?! Insensitive, much?"_

_Scoffing, Tim said, "Wow, talk about over dramatic."_

_"You jackass! You turned our Sammy against us!" the blonde screeched._

_"Says the woman who was blind to her straying fiance'._

* * *

_"See? He still has evil tendencies in him! He's not good enough for you, Sammy." Alex chimed in._

_"You know what? I don't give a damn what you think! I get what I did was wrong & I didn't mean to betray either one of you, but I'm not going to jeopardize my life in order to please the naysayers. I'm in love with Tim & if you can't see that then...maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!" Sam yelled._

_"Sammy...you don't mean that." Clover said, voice breaking._

_"Oh, yes I do, Clover. I'm sorry. Yes, there was a time where I'd rather slam my hand in a car door than even **think** about being in a relationship with a man who worked for the twin brother of my boss...but things have changed. His past mistakes have made him a better person. You once believed that about Blaine." Sam said as a matter-of-fact._

_"Yes, but I wasn't thinking clearly, Sam. And I wanted to ignore all that he did. Blaine was a bastard. And __sooner or later__ you'll see that about Tim." Clover stated._

_"He's not evil anymore, Clover. He's a good man. I love him just like you love Arnold. Please don't let your suspicions of Tim ruin this for me. You stuck it out with me for this long, don't backtrack now." Sam pleaded through sobs._

_Clover sighed in defeat. "Okay, but if he does something to hurt you, I'm gonna make him wish he was working for Terrance again. I mean it." she replied, shooting a death glare at her soon-to-be brother-in-law._

* * *

**Present Day - Clover's POV (Continued)**

Okay, so I left out _one _minor little detail. I was put on a 3-month suspension because I assisted Sam with her secret. She got engaged to the guy. That's why she couldn't break up with him. I don't understand why she was so blind to all of the shit he'd done to us over the years, but then again, who am I to judge? I was engaged to a man who wanted to **_KILL_ **me, thanks to Geraldine.

Let's just say I got a lot of stuff done during my time off from spying. Of course, you could always count on me going to the Mall. Scam went along with me to get Sam an anniversary gift for their 6-year anniversary as a couple. I told him that I was happy for him. I've joked with him over his lame plans like Scam-Lar & draining the water from the Earth. He hated that. All I ever wanted was for him to make her happy.

It took a while for Alex to forgive me (As I mentioned before), but I bribed her with Snicker-doodles & a T-Bone music video countdown & all was forgiven. Jerry hadn't talked to me in 2 years after that. G.L.A.D.I.S thought he was being ridiculous. I guess I really hurt him, huh?

I got to take Mason out to the mall because he loves to play in the Giant Ball Pit. Another activity he loves to do would be helping me in the kitchen. Last year for Christmas, he helped me make my world-famous Crab Macaroni & Cheese. I had to make 3 extra pans because apparently Oinky loves it as much as Mandy & Alex do. Oh, you should've seen it.

Mandy & Alex were fighting over who got to take the pan home for dinner. Alex was preparing to fly to England to visit her family. She'd packed it in her suitcase in one of those portable bags that you carry your casserole dishes in. She & Mandy were outside our house playing Tug-A-War with it, arguing about who got to take the pan home next. Mandy had decided that she got to have Alex's pan because well, Oinkers, as she calls him, ate the entire pan the year before. I guess that pig really _does _love my cooking. And he wasn't _exactly_ a big fan of Mandy anyway.

Sam, Jessey, & Scam all stood in awe watching the show, laughing their asses off at the ridiculous scene. I couldn't help but chuckle at Mandy's screeching. She couldn't believe that I knew how to cook. I guess she was really surprised to learn I had other hobbies other than shopping & being a WOOHP agent. Would you believe she once asked me for the recipe? Come on. You don't think I'd _actually _lend it to her, do you? If you thought that, then you really don't know me at all. We get along, but not _that _well. We're still workin' out some issues.

* * *

Mason loves her almost as much as he loves his Auntie Sam. They have a movie party every weekend when we're busy saving the world. We used to go on missions on a weekly basis, but since our kids are now in school, Jerry assigns missions for us during the weekend because let's face it, the villains do not take a break, no matter how bad we want them to. Sam loves to read him bedtime stories, but she can't do the voices for the characters - _that's _where his Daddy comes in.

Wow, can you believe that we're married & have kids? It seems like yesterday we were playing Hide & Seek in Elementary school. I can't believe it. I have a little boy whom I love with all of my heart. Sammy has two beautiful twin daughters, & Alex has a daughter. That's pretty much where we are now. Nothing's changed, except now Sam & Scam are both working at WOOHP together. When Chelsea & Khelsea were little, she was a stay-at-home mom by day & a super-spy at night. And now that they're a little bit older, she can do filing (This is "Sam-No-Fun" we're talkin' about. Let's not forget that she's a total brainiac, so of _course _she'd enjoy the boring job) & go on missions while he works in the Weapons Lab.

Al is still working at Bev. High as a counselor & Jess is a fitness trainer. As for me, I'm a teacher. Yeah, you can stop smirking because it's true. Turns out that it's actually fun. Well, except for all the prep work with getting all of the lesson plans together. Half of the students at the school I work for know our secret. Jerr retired, then returned to work at WOOHP. I guess he was afraid Terrance's demented ass would escape from prison & try to take it over for the hundredth time. Honestly, I don't even know why he bothers. Alex will just kick his sorry ass again.

We're even more busier now than when we were in high school & college. Being a mom is a full-time job in itself, besides juggling our missions & regular full-time jobs. It also has its ups & downs. But I wouldn't trade any of it for the world.

Now, enough of that boring stuff. I wanna tell you all the stories of how we all met our one true loves (Shut it. I know I've been through (dated) a lot of boys. Sheese. Rude, much? I've changed, alright? I'm a different person, now. G.L.A.D.I.S. doesn't know what she's talkin' about).

**A/N**:

Well, that's 4 years of ideas that were swirlin' around in my head. Please 4give me for my hiatus. I promise I won't make y'all wait another 5 years. I've been putting it off for far too long. I hope you like it! Please leave a **R/F (Review/Favorite)**.

Much love,

**TashaelaGrayLovesBooks** (I think I may change that again, LOL.)


	2. Sam's POV - Pt 1: The Road to Hawaii

**A/N**:

It's me again! I'm glad there are some people interested enough to want to read my stories. It means a lot! Okay, so I've written Clover's POV in the 1st chappie, so next is Sam's, which is to be divided into 4 parts (Maybe). Special thanks to **CL (Cresenta's Lark)** for her beautiful feedback.** Boris Yeltsin**: Thank u soo much! I'm happy that Clover made u laugh in the first chapter.

Here we go!

**Disclaimer**: _Totally Spies!™_ Belongs to Marathon/Zodiak/Nickelodeon©. Bleh!

**Sa****m's POV**

(_Camera cuts to Sam, who's is seen sitting in a chair in the living room at the Villa._)

Hi! Nice to see you again! It's been a while since you've last heard from me and my family. Last time you saw us, we were dealing with that bitch Miranda James. You know, the woman who tried to destroy my marriage? Yeah, **_her_**. I can't believe the nerve of her. She tried so hard to come in-between us.

4 years later, Tim and I are much stronger. We went to marriage counseling and worked out the kinks of our relationship, with Miranda _almost_ being the major crack. Well, the good thing is, she's in Hell and she'll **_never_** again be a threat to us.

I have a little secret to fill you in on: I _almost_ filed for a divorce.

Yep. I, Samantha Simpson almost filed for a divorce from my true love, Tim Scam.

* * *

Clover and Alex looked at me as if I was crazy for even bringing it up. I admit I was a bit crazy for mentioning the "D" word, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't thinking about it.

I mean, what would _you_ do if you were faced with an ex from your husband's past and she practically tried her **_damndest_ **to make him fall back in love with her? Would you pretend to be okay with it or would you be at your breaking point?

We had a long talk with one another. Luckily, I had changed my mind about it. They were almost in _tears_ at the sudden mention of it. Huh. Who would've thunk it?

My 2 best friends, the _same_ friends who were once _against_ my relationship with Tim Scam, (Alex being against it _way_ more than Clover) were now suddenly rooting for us to stay together.

It's funny to think they were against me being with Tim, but now they can't imagine him being out of my life or _theirs._ They have since looked at him as a brother-in-law instead of an enemy like before.

I guess you could say that it worked. Now we aren't getting a divorce and Alex was more than happy to learn that I'm not going to give up on the love of my life. We met at a WOOHP picnic back in 2001. This is also where Alex met Jessey.

Now, as you may remember, we met in Jerry's office when we thought he had replaced Jerry as our boss, posing as Mac Smit. But _this_ is a different story. You see, my mother introduced me to him when we were meeting all the other agents from different branches of WOOHP.

When we met, he was working in the Weapons Department. I can see that Jerry saw a lot of potential in him, given the fact that he loves having him around.

The meeting was a part of a job fair, which was assigned to me and the girls for a school assignment (Shhh. That was the lie I told my mom). We got a chance to bring our parents along. Luckily, they had no idea that this was a tie-in with our lives as superspies.

I'm surprised they bought it. They hate it when we lie, so we had to try to convince them that this was for school. You know, to avoid suspicion. They were under the impression that WOOHP was a corporation for office work. We told _anyone_ who grew suspicious of us that WOOHP was a hotel - _even_ Mandy.

Anyway, Tim and I hit it off pretty well. Sure, he was a _tad_ bit older than me, but I instantly fell for him just like _that_. Kind of like Clover did in the past whenever she saw a cute boy.

_(Laughs)_

We learned a lot about each other in just a short amount of time. I learned that his parents divorced when he was a little boy and that he's a brainiac - like me!

He learned that I love traveling the world, as well as what hobbies I have outside of spying and school. We even talked about our plans for the future - like if we wanted to get married or start a family. I admit it was a little _too_ early to talk about stuff like that, nevermind the fact that we'd _just_ met.

You should have _seen_ how happy my mother was when she saw us communicating with each other. It was as if she knew that we were meant to be together.

* * *

Okay, okay. So _maybe_ I exaggerated a little bit, but I can admit that if it weren't for her I wouldn't have met him. I _have_ to give Jerr some credit too because after all, he's the one who recruited him at WOOHP.

I didn't tell Clover Alex about our meeting until we all met him again. As soon as he walked into the room, I started to blush. Of course they were oblivious to my crush on him. Besides, the only thing they cared about was the fact that Jerry was no longer our boss. He was cool, laid back, and he basically let us do whatever we wanted.

Now, don't ask me why I didn't suspect him in the beginning. Like I said, I was blind to his personality. When I found out who he _really_ was, I was crushed to say the least. But, I let it slide, for the time being because I _really_ liked him.

The 2nd time we ran into each other was when he brainwashed my mother along with Clover and Alex's mothers. He created these bracelets, which were programmed to make them act out of character towards us. Our mothers tried to **_kill_ **us. Can you say horrifying? It wasn't their fault, though.

Luckily, they didn't remember a thing because Jerry erased their memories. We _officially_ started dating a week after that mission of that year. The date was May 14, 2002. I lied to Clover and told her that I was going on a date with David, I needed her to give me some pointers on how to setup the perfect date.

Oh, _come_ on. I couldn't tell her the name of my _real_ date. Cut me some slack. Anyway, as time went on, I was able to keep up with the charade of dating "David". Until _one_ day in the hallway at school...

* * *

**_Flashback - December 12, 2002: Clover learns about Sam's relationship with "David". _**

**A/N: ****_*I'm sorry if this ends up being really long_****_*_**

_Clover was at her locker, getting materials for her Science class, when she was suddenly interrupted __by a familiar voice - David. David was the boy that she, along with Sam and Alex had been crushing on for a long time._

"_Hey David, How was your date with Sam?" she happily asked._

_Confused, the boy asks, "Date with Sam? What are you talking about, Clover?"_

_Scoffing, Clover said, "Hello! Didn't you go on a date with Sam Saturday night? She told me that you had taken her out to a restaurant and she asked me for some tips in order to help her while on the date. Don't tell me you don't remember."_

_David was **clearly** confused at his friend's statement. Sure, if he did go out with Sam, Clover would've known about it.__" __I'm sorry, Clover. I just don't remember going on a date with Sam. Maybe it's someone else that she went out with? An ex-boyfriend or an old friend? I went out with Mandy Saturday night." he replied._

_He turned to walk away from her when he suddenly stopped. He then says, "Oh, but I **did** see an older guy with her at The Groove about 3 Saturdays ago.__" __Now curious, the blonde screamed, "Well, who was he? What did he look like?"_

_Suddenly, a girl dressed in cowgirl attire, her blonde hair in pigtails complete with a big pink bow on each one, along with a southern accent to match, came running down the hallway, crying. _

_"Dav-" Clover called out, before realizing that the young man had disappeared once she turned to look for him._

_"Clover! It's Arnold! He's havin' another panic attack! Said somethin' about Mandy beatin' him at elections for Class President. That girl done probably wrestled up some gullible suckers to vote for her." she replied, with disgust in her tone._

Turning around and breathing_ out a stressed sigh, Clover replied, "Bethany, I have to go to class. Send me a message to let me know where he's hiding this time."_

* * *

_**This time. **Yep, he's done this before. Arnold was really good at Hide and Seek. He'd usually do this because he was too embarrassed. __The **last** time he had a panic attack was 2 weeks ago in the cafeteria - in front of the **entire** Bev High student body._

_As usual, Mandy taunted him, mocked him, and would even go as far as throwing jabs at his intelligence. __And **then** there's Clover - his girlfriend._

_You can bet she had more than the occasional 'Loser, wannabe, freak' insults to hurl at her. __She was well aware of the situation that had transpired before and she wasn't going to let it escalate **any** more chaos than it should._

_Mandy__ looked at Clover and replied in her **usual** snarky tone, "Wow. You must be pretty damn desperate to wanna hang out with someone like **him**."_

_"Well, I can't be any more desperate than you, Mandy considering the fact that you've **always** been jealous of me over the years. At least **this** time, I don't have to worry about losing him to you just as I did with all the other guys that I was interested in." Clover shot back._

_"You keep telling yourself that, Clover. The only reason you're sticking with Nerd boy is because you were rejected by all the boys that you oh so **desperately** tried to ask out last month." she replied._

_She continued, "It amazes me just how pathetic you have been over the years. I mean, you would even go as far as trying to change yourself in order to get their attention. Whereas, with me, I can only be myself and not have to change for anyone._"

_"Oh really? As for me flirting with every guy last month, that's total bullshit. Are you kidding me? You? Being yourself? That's a laugh." she chuckled._

_"What are you-" the popular girl starts._

_"I'm not finished. Do you mean the time you pretended to be a bad rollerblader in an effort to try to get Jason to notice you? Or the time you lied to David, telling him that you'd gotten a tattoo, which by the way turned out to be fake?" she asked._

_She then continued, saying, "Oh, and let's not forget about the time you crucified Alex for not having a tattoo just so you can try to make her believe that you were cooler than she was. And yet you want to sit here claiming that **I** have always been jealous of you? Wow, deluded much?" _

_Mandy was speechless. Here, her enemy had just served her on a platter. She did **not** like being brought down off her pedestal. **No** **one** was allowed to trash the popular girl of the school and get away with it._

_Anybody who even **attempted** to do so would be humiliated for the rest of the school year, or **worse** \- the rest of their lives._

* * *

_"Aww, are you speechless Mandy? Usually, I can't get you to shut up. Now, if you excuse me, I have a crisis to take care of." Clover said as she made her way out of the cafeteria._

_Just then, her compowder rung. She opened it up, viewing the message on the screen, which read: "**He's in the Science class. Sitting in a corner - again. He keeps asking for you. Cutest little guy ever. Really is smitten by you." **__She blushed at the last two sentences of the text._

* * *

'**_He's_**_ **smitten by me. And before, I wouldn't have given him a single thought. He understood that I didn't use him for my own personal gain. I mean, he went above and beyond in terms of helping me with my campaign against Mandy earlier this year, in exchange for me being his girlfriend for about a day. **__However, that day turned into a full week, then a month, then 8 months. My best friends don't even know we're dating. Sam would just accuse me of using Arnold for personal reasons, whereas Alex would just be happy for me.' she thought to herself_ _as_ _she_ _continued walking down the hall until she reached the Science class._

_She turned the door knob, opening the door._

_Once she was in the room, she immediately spotted a tall, blonde-haired young man, with glasses on. He was also wearing a sweater vest with beige Khakis, along with black sneakers to compliment the look. Cowering in the corner of the room, whimpers of fear could be heard._

_Clover_ _walked over to her assigned seat, sat her books on the desk and her backpack on the floor. She then slowly walked over to where the boy was and carefully knelt down so she reached his level._

_"Arnold, what happened? What did Mandy say to you?" she asked calmly. _

_"Clover, I don't know how much I can take. All I want is to be appreciated. I don't even care about the popularity thing. I just wanted to get into the election so I could be heard. You **know** it's bad when I couldn't even get the attention of the Lunch lady." he replied with a slight chuckle._

_He lowered his head down, continuing, "All Mandy has to do is throw up a goody bag with a platinum credit card to match and just like **that** the **entire** school is under her spell - well, except for Sam, Bethany, and Alex." Arnold replied, tears streaming down his face._

_"And **me**. You don't think that I'd betray you for a goody bag, do you? Besides, what would I need a platinum credit card for if I have the next best thing - you." Clover said as she gave her boyfriend a kiss._

_Arnold looked up at his smiling girlfriend asking, "You really mean that? You can have all the finer things that Mandy would buy with just the **push** of a button, and you'd **still** choose to be with me?"_

_"Well... if I'm being honest, the shopping spree at the Mall would **definitely** come first, but all the shoes in the world wouldn't stop me from loving you... except Yves Mont Blanc boots." she assured him, giving him another kiss._

_"Well, I can always count on you to be honest." he laughed. _

_He then turned serious and replied, "Thank you. I needed this. I know you don't want to deal with my drama. Must be pathetic for a guy like me to have his girlfriend fighting his battles for him. If I could stand up to Mandy, I would. But sometimes she can be so damn intimidating, not to mention full of herself." Arnold replied as a flush of embarrassment touched his face._

_"Me? Fight your battles? No. Stick up for you? Yes. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Arnold. You know that, right?" she asked._

_"Yeah, I do. Hey, you were a little distracted when you came in here. Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. It's Sam. She's been acting kind of weird lately. She mentions that she went on a date with David 3 Saturdays ago, yet when I asked him, he didn't remember even **going** on a date with her."_

_She continued, "She's starting to act really strange and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it. He said he went out with Mandy, though. I truly don't see what anyone sees in her." Clover explained, her voice full of disappointment._

_"Well, I'm sure it's nothing, baby. You shouldn't pry too hard or you'll end up pushing her away. If she wants to come clean, she will. Just give it time." he assured her, giving her a kiss on the lips._

_"Clover?" he said._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you." he said._

_"I love you, too." she said as a shade of blush spread across her face._

* * *

**_Meanwhile, after Science class - in the hallway..._**

_Sam was walking down the hallway, now on her way to her Calculus class. She was beyond prepared for today's exam, as she'd studied hard the night before._ _Since it's already Lunch period, she decided to use that time for some last minute cramming._

_However, she couldn't bring herself to stay focused on the exam alone, as her mind was more focused on **him**. Yep, the man whom she was secretly dating for the past 6 months._

_That man is Tim Scam - or as Gabby refers to him: Mac. Mac was a kind, gentle soul, who was a gentleman. Whereas Tim Scam was a cold-blooded criminal who's quest was to seek out revenge against those who wronged him - **mainly** Jerry._

_Long before Sam had began working at WOOHP, Tim had worked there for a somewhat 20 years_. _However, he was unfortunately let go due to the illegal use of weapons. This was the side that Sam didn't want her mother to see. So far, it's worked and she hasn't grown any suspicions._

_That's a good thing for most daughters. __One would think that a teenager dating a much older guy is wrong, but it wasn't wrong in Sam's case. Besides, that wouldn't be much of a problem anymore once she enters college. _

_One of the smartest girls in Beverly hills high, was dating a well-known criminal, and **no one**, not even her best friends or boss knew about it. You don't hear stuff like **that** everyday._

Gabby_ was okay with the fact that her daughter was in a relationship with an older man, but her husband, Lance wasn't too thrilled about it._ _Who could blame him? __Lance is what you'd refer to as the 'Overprotective' father. Always there to give all the boys the third degree...**even** Tim._

_However, __Lance wasn't the only one who wasn't on board with Sam's relationship with Tim. There were also Gabby's two best friends - Stella and Carmen. __Much like their daughters have often reminded Sam, Stella and Carmen also never hesitated to remind her first hand that Sam being with this man was a bad idea._

_Of course, she didn't listen to them because all she cared about was her daughter's happiness. __And Carmen wasn't really the best person to give advice, given the fact that she **herself** has become obsessed with the idea that Alex has to find herself a nice man. Maybe she wants to become a grandmother._

_Stella on the other hand, had her own problems. Now, she **too** was shocked at the idea of her friend letting her daughter engage in a relationship with an older man, but it didn't bother her as much as it did Carmen. _

_She is the one who's the most level-headed of the trio. A high-paying job as a brain surgeon, plus a teenager who is more obsessed with the latest fashions than her school work, not to mention the fact that said teenager also has an undercover job - one that she knows absolutely **nothing** about._

_And just like her daughter, Stella also has had her share of rivalries over the years. __The 1st one being Phoebe Johnson, Mandy's mother, the 2nd one being Savannah Jackson, Arnold's mother. __However, Stella was glad that Sam had finally found someone who made her happy.._.

* * *

_Sam was so busy with her thoughts she didn't even realize she'd bumped into Clover at her locker a few seconds ago. __"I see that you're daydreaming about David again." she replied with a smirk, followed by a raised eyebrow. _

_Snapping out of her trance, Sam choked out, "Huh? What? Oh, right. My date. It was great. David is such a gentleman." _

_As she placed her hand on her hip, Clover said, "So...that date with David. It happened three Saturdays ago, right? So tell me. Where'd you two go?"_

_"I told you, Clover. We ate at The Groove." she lies. __"You ate at The Groove, just not with **him**. When I asked him, he told me that he didn't remember going on a date with you, Sam." she replied, her suspicions growing by the second.__"_

_"Clover, I don't have time for this. I gotta get to Calculus for my exam." Sam replied as she started to walk away from her friend. _"_You **do** realize it's still Lunch period, right? You don't have Calculus until last period, Sam. History's your next class. You're a good liar._" _she replied_.

_Taking a deep breath, Clover then replied,_ "_There's something else David told me, Sam._ _I think you should hear this." __Now nervous, the redhead asked, "What did he say?" __There was a long pause_, _with Sam's anxiety growing by the second. __"Clo, what is it?! What did he say?!" she asked._

_Sighing__, Clover replied, "He said that he saw you with an older man. That's the man you went out with 3 Saturdays ago." she replied. _

_Suddenly, Sam started to feel uneasy. "Uh...an older man? David told you that he saw me with an older man? Did he give you a name?"_

_"Hello! If I knew the name of your mystery guy, don't you think I'd **tell** you?! Why are you being so secretive about this, Sammy?" Clover asked, growing even more suspicious. _

_"Clover, I'm not being secretive about anything! Now, can you let me go so I can study for my exam, **please**?_" _Sam replied in an annoyed tone._

_Clover slammed her hand on Sam's locker in an attempt to keep her from leaving. As she does so, a picture of Sam's "Mystery man" falls out, and lands on the floor at her feet, leaving Sam with a horrified expression on her face. She was too busy shooting daggers into her eyes, she didn't even notice the pic fall out._

_"Not until you tell me who your mystery man is! Is he a WOOHP employee? Oh, my God, is it Tad? The guy we met when we first started out as spies? Or is it Rick from the Dunkin donuts in the Mall-"_

_Clover stopped mid-sentence as she noticed Sam's finger pointing to the floor. __"What are you pointing at, Sam? And why do you look like you saw a ghost?" she asked._

_She then looked on the floor and saw the picture of a man, a man who looked **a lot** like her enemy, Tim Scam, his green seafoam eyes staring **right** at her. She knelt down to pick it up and got back up, glaring at her friend with anger filled eyes._

_"Clo, let me explain." Sam pleads. _

_"Janitor's closet. NOW." Clover demands as she grabbed Sam by her wrist and pulled her along with her. _

_Once they made their way to and inside the closet, Clover slammed the door shut, immediately checking her surroundings to be sure no one was hiding in the shadows listening in on their conversation._

_Once they were sure that they were alone, Clover returned her focus back to the newfound picture that was hidden inside of her friend's locker. _

_"You wanna explain to me why you have a picture of **HIM** stashed away?" she asked. __When Sam didn't answer, Clover grew more agitated._

_"Cat got your tongue, Sam? Answer me! Why do you have a picture of Tim Scam in your locker?!" she asked, this time more demanding. _

_"Because... he's the older man that I went out to dinner with 3 Saturdays ago. **Not** David. Tim Scam was the one that I asked for your advice on."_ _she confessed._

_"So, what the hell are you telling me, Sam? Th-That WOOHP's most notorious criminal...is your **BOYFRIEND**?! You've been **dating** Tim Scam?!" Clover snapped. _

_"Yes, Clover. We've been dating since May. A week after our Mother's day mission. Actually, our friendship started after we met at the annual WOOHP picnic last year, but it was after that mission that we officially started dating." Sam explained._

_"So, let me get this straight. You met "Mac Smit" way before Alex and I met him? You knew him before he introduced himself to us as our new boss?" she __asked. "Yep." Sam replied. _

_Suddenly__, Clover came to a realization._

"_That's__ why you were going to give him that shredded sweater as a gift from the Mall last year! You even said, and I quote, __'__**Could he be anymore money? He's got the brains, he's kinda cute, and his car is the bomb!**' If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were into him at first Hello." she indicated._

* * *

_Defensive__, Sam __replies, "How do you remember that?" _

_"You _**_do_**_ realize that Al and I were in the car with you when you said this, right?" Clover _stated with a laugh.

_"You're__ supposed to be pissed at me. It's almost as if you were waiting for this to happen. You **are** okay with me going out with Scam... aren't you?" Sam replies, slightly confused._

_"Well, let me put it this way, Sammy. The spy side of me disapproves of the fact that you are involved with a criminal - the **same** criminal who has an axe to grind with Jerr, not to mention the fact that he tried to kill us TWICE, then moved on up to our mothers... but as your friend, I have no choice but to just try to be happy for you, no matter how much I hate it." Clover explained._

_"O...kay? I don't know how to respond to that, except I'm thankful that you're being supportive about this." Sam replied with a smile._

_However__, her smile quickly diminished when she noticed that Clover was about to open up her compowder, prepared to call Jerry.__"_

_"What are you doing?" Sam asked, fear in her voice.__"I support you, but I wonder if Jerry will. You're **not** keeping this from him, Sam." Clover replied._

_"Th-That's emotional blackmail. You can't do that." Sam replied._

_"Sam, if you lie to our boss, your spy career will be over just as fast as it began. If you're honest with him, we can remain a threesome. Alex and I are **NOT** going to be able to survive without you on the team." Clover stated._

_She adds, "Listen, I love that you are with Scam, but I respect Jerr too much to betray him, Sam."_

_"And you think I **don't**? I don't wanna hurt him either, Clover. Besides, you and Alex have done just fine without me before. And what about Britney?" Sam replied._

_"That's because we had to save you from becoming stupid (Twice I might add), and becoming a pro wrestling champion, among other things. Not to mention later on in the future, we'll probably have to get you out of sticky situations." she replied._

_She then continued, "And about Brit, she's not on our team. She's assigned to a team of her own, remember?"_

_"And as a thank you for saving me on those missions, as a favor, I want you to help me keep my relationship with Scam a secret." Sam replied._

_Clover felt her heart drop at her friend's request._

_"Are you insane?! Did you **not** just hear me say that I wasn't going to lie to Jerry?! No...I can't do that." Clover replied._

_"What? Why?" she asked._

_"Because you're not the type of person who is deceptive, Sam. You're more of an '**Honesty is the best policy'** kind of girl. You freak out over the fact that you have bad grades. You care about and respect your parents._ _As long as I've known you, you've bought them a gift every year for their wedding anniversary." Clover replied._

_"Well, yeah, but I do that every year to show them how much I love and care about them. Maybe I wanna break away from the 'Good girl' stereotype for a little while. You know, be a rebel." Sam replied._

_Laughing, Clover says, "As if! Please, that'd **never** fly, Sammy. How'd that work when we go on missions for WOOHP? Are you suddenly gonna stop coming up with plans to help distract the villains or helping us look for clues that will lead us to them? Are you gonna suddenly become a slacker, leaving Al and I to finish the job? What about your parents? I'd imagine your father isn't too thrilled with the idea of you...dating an older man."_

_"No, but I'm not gonna let Mac-I-I mean **Scam** distract me from my job, Clover. Not after what we all went through with James earlier this year. Besides, I've been really focused on WOOHP and school. I promise you that I'll not let my relationship with Tim Scam take that away." Sam explained._

_Inhaling a deep sigh, she went on to say, "And of **course** my father isn't okay with it, and I don't expect him to be, but my mother is on board with it and she just wants me to be happy." _

_"Well, I wonder just how happy she'd be if she ever got a glimpse of the **real** Mac Smit - the one who's really known to be a criminal. Will she be supportive then?" Clover asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Now defeated, Sam replied, "No, she won't be supportive of our relationship if she learns of the real Mac, and I pray that doesn't happen. Clover, if you respect Jerr, promise me that you won't tell him anything about this_ \- _or_ _Alex."_

_"Sam, I-I can't lie to Alex. She's like a little sister to us. Think about what this would do to her when she comes to terms with the fact that we lied to her." Clover says as she heard her voice begin to break._

_Sam backed away from her friend saying, "Clover, I know that you don't wanna betray Jerry or Alex, and you can back out now if you're still unsure about it, but I'm begging you. For me please. If you do this, I promise you I'll never ask you for another favor again."_

_"Fine. I'll help you keep this secret. But you owe me -** BIG TIME**." Clover said with a defeated sigh._

_"You mean it? You'll keep this secret? Oh, thank you so much, Clover! This means a lot!" Sam exclaimed in excitement._

_With that, both girls started to head out of the Janitor's closet. When Sam opened the door, to her surprise, Alex was standing out in the hallway, hand on her hip, obviously waiting for an explanation._

_"Alright, what was the argument about **this** time? Clover's tank top? Sam's Backstreet Boys CD? What?" Alex asked, already knowing the reason her two best friends were once **again** in the Janitor's closet._

_She knew that they hid in there because they didn't want her to know that they'd gotten into yet **another** one of their petty quarrels, much ado about nothing. But she knew better. Yes, there were times where she'd appear to be dense, but she was always on the up and up._

_"Alex, we weren't arguing. We were uh, working on a study strategy to use for our Physics Exam." Sam lied._

_"Really? A study strategy? **That's** the excuse you're going with, Sammy?" Alex asked. "Come on, I **know **you can come up with a better excuse than that. Is this about Tad? I know Clover had a huge crush on him-you know, before he turned evil." she replied._

_Alex then put an arm around Sam's shoulder. "Are you falling for him? Because I can handle you crushing on him instead of Tim Scam." she said as Sam felt her heart sink into her stomach at her friend's words, cutting at her like a knife. __'**Oh, you have no idea how wrong you are.' **Sam thought to herself._

_"Uh, yeah. Good thing I'm not dating Tim Scam. That'd be a nightmare." Sam laughed nervously as she and Clover hurriedly walked out of the closet, brushing past Alex._

_"Sammy, why are you acting so bizarro? I mention Tim Scam and you tense up?" Alex yelled after her._

_Shrugging her shoulders, Alex said to herself, "Something's up with her. I don't know what it is, but I'm not just gonna sit and wonder." __She then ran to catch up with them and they all headed to Calculus._

* * *

**Sam's POV (Cont'd) - Present Day**

Well, I can't say she was lying. I do have a tendency to be a 'Do the right thing' kind of girl. I'll admit that I was rebellious when I was dating Tim. I did some things that I'm not proud of. There was a time when I snuck out of the house, just so I could see him. But I'll get to that later on.

Before we get to that, I have to go back to last year and tell you about when Tim and I met. I mentioned earlier that we met each other at WOOHP's annual picnic in Hawaii. Jess and Alex met and they instantly clicked.

Like Al, Jessey also had a love for animals. Clover didn't meet anyone, I guess she found someone special in Arnold. I don't know why she was so worried about my reaction. I was okay with it. Yeah, I'll admit I had my suspicions, because she _did_ use him for her own personal gain, and he did the same in reverse, _immediately_ feeling bad afterwards.

I love them together, though. He makes her happy, as she was in a bit of a slump after breaking off her engagement to Blaine. She was completely honest with him about the engagement. When they reconnected at Mali-U, she was still wearing the ring, this was before she found out about his affair with Mandy.

I'm sure she told you all about when they broke up after our High school graduation. His mother, Savannah didn't approve of their relationship. She didn't think that Clover was good enough for him.

In a way, I kinda agree with her because Clover did have a tendency to flirt with a lot of guys, but she never once cheated on him. I'd be shocked if she did, though. Ever since they reunited, they've been inseparable. Okay, okay. I'm sorry for boring you all to death. I'll get to the juicy stuff.

* * *

**May 11th, 2001 - Beverly Hills high - 9:45 A.M.**

"And then I can free up some time to get to know Brad on Friday, then take Saturday and Sunday to date Dan." Clover happily stated as she stood in the middle of her two best friends, Sam and Alex as they all walked down the hallway, headed to their next class. "You are such a slut." Mandy said as she walked up to the trio.

"Well, it takes one to know one, _Mandy_." Sam retorted. "Sam, I don't think you've got the right to call me such a horrible name. Besides, I wouldn't think that you'd be able to get a guy, considering the fact that you're _completely_ boring." she shot back. "Don't you have to go make out with the Quarterback behind the bleachers, Mandy? Alex asked, trying to keep Sam from lunging at her.

Scoffing, Mandy replied, "No, but I _do _happen to have a date with Dan _and_ Brad this weekend. Later _losers_!" Soon after Mandy walked away, Sam turned to Clover and Alex, asking, "Guys, am I boring?"

"What? No, absolutely not, Sammy. You're the coolest girl I know! And if being an International you-know-what is considered boring, then sign me up!" Alex said in a cheerful tone. "Sam, don't let that witch bring you down. She doesn't know what the hell she's talking about. Half of the guys she's snagged away from me rejected her anyway." Clover assured her friend.

"Thanks guys. I needed that. I _really _don't know what I'd do without you." Sam said as she hugged them.

"You know what we need? A Mani-pedi! And a shopping spree." Clover happily cheers.

*Transition*

**Alex's House - 5:54 P.M.**

"Clover, did you _really_ need another pair of shoes to match your outfit? I mean, you already have an entire shoe closet!" Alex says with a laugh as she stuffed her face with a handful of nachos.

"Duh! They're not for me, they're for you, silly. For the WOOHP picnic this weekend. I just wanted to help you out." Clover replied, dipping a nacho into the big bowl of melted cheese.

"I almost forgot about that. Jerry never said anything about where it'll take place. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Sam replied.

"Alex, honey, we're home!" a woman's high pitched voice could be heard calling for her daughter. "Hi, mom! The girls and I are just hanging around, studying." Alex replied as she got up from the couch and ran over to hug her mother. Sam and Clover's mothers were also with Carmen.

"Hi, Mrs. Stella! Hi, Mrs. Gabby!" Alex says as she moved away from her mother and embraced her friends' mothers in a hug. "Hello, Alex. Nice to see you again." Gabby replies with a warm smile.

"Alex, how are you?" Stella asks. "I'm good. School's doing well. Oh, except for the fact that I have to write a report on the French Revolution for History." she replied as her lips curve into a frown.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine on it, honey." Gabby assured. "Thanks for the reassurance. I hope I do good. History's not my best subject." Alex replied. "Ally, I'm gonna go start dinner. Sam, Clover, you can stay if you want." Carmen replied.

"Are you making your famous Steak Fajitas?" Clover perks up. Laughing, Sam replied, "As long as you don't eat too much."

"Yeah. Remember the last time you are too much Fajitas? You couldn't even get your job done correctly and we had to ask Jerry to give you a day off." Alex chuckled. Sam looked over at Alex, with a raised eyebrow and mouthing the word, 'Job?', earning a nod from her.

Of course, she understood that gesture. Job was a code word for mission. At least no one would ever find out about the _actual_ job. They just couldn't risk it.

Jerry could send them to Siberia if _anyone _ever found what the hell they actually did for a living, aside from school. That _had_ to be some sort of joke - she couldn't tell if he was serious about _actually _sending them to another country. He'd told them that as a way to swear them to secrecy.

"Sammy, I have to talk to you about the 'thing' that our boss informed us about." Alex said as she gestures for her to come to the front porch.

Sam gets up from the couch and follows Alex outside. Once they made it out, Sam looked at her confusedly, asking, "Alex, what are we doing out here?" "Sam, I don't want to do this anymore." Alex replied.

"Do _what _anymore, Al? Be a spy? Why would you want to give that up?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, suspicions? Face it, Sam. How long will it be before our moms find out what we do outside of school? What's gonna happen when they learn about WOOHP? We might have to give up our lives as International spies!" she replied in a panicked tone.

"We don't know what'll happen, Alex. So far, we're good. And besides, the less they know, the beterrrrr!" Sam screamed as she felt the porch give out from under she and Alex's feet. Soon both girls were falling into the tunnel leading straight to WOOHP, which meant that they were due for another mission.

"Not now, Jerry! I'm supposed to be helping my mom with dinner!" Alex screamed as they continued to fall down and soon their bodies were twisted and entertwined with one another as they plopped down on the O-shaped fold out bed.

* * *

**At WOOHP - 6:15 P.M.**

"Hello, ladies. Where's Clover?" Jerry asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Up here! My head's stuck! Jerr, you ought to have these tunnels resized!" Clover yells. "I'll take note of that, Clover." he replies with a small chuckle as he pressed the button on the remote to release her from the tunnel, causing her to land on top of Alex.

"Ouch! Thanks for the hard landing!" Clover yells as she rubbed her bottom to try easing the pain.

"Any reason why you summoned us, Jerr?" Alex asked. "Ah, yes. The reason I brought you all here. I know I have kept the location of the WOOHP picnic underwraps for quite some time now, but it's time for you to finally know." he says excitedly.

After a long period of silence, Sam says, "Well, come on, Jerry. Tell us why we're here." "Alright, alright. I'll tell you. This year, the annual WOOHP picnic will be...in Hawaii!" he replied.

The girls had what looked like annoyed expressions on their faces as they stared at their English born boss. "Well? What do you think?" he asked excitedly.

"Again." Clover says. "We're going to Hawaii? I don't know if I should be excited or cautious." Alex follows up.

"How do you mean?" Jerry asks.

"Jerr, I know you mean well, but how do we know that you're not setting up another 'test' for us to pass? We were naive to think you would _actually_ give us some time off." Sam replies.

"Yeah, and if this is a real vacation, Alex owes me an extra hour of tanning due to my giving her a surfing lesson." Clover stated as she gives her friend a light punch in her arm. "Hey! I wanted to impress Rory, Cory, or _whatever_ his name was. How was I supposed to know he was a total flake?" Alex replied in defense.

"Think of this as a thank you for all your hard work this year. I promise you that this is a good thing. No tests, tricks, nada." Jerry smiles. "Well, this _is_ our very first company picnic, so I think we can make the best of it. What do you guys say?" Sam replies with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I say... let's go to Hawaii!" Clover squealed. "Again!" Sam and Alex chime in unison, putting their fists in the air.

Jerry couldn't help but smile on as his agents talked amongst themselves. They were discussing the things that they were going to do once the jet landed. They were finally going to meet up with dozens of agents from different branches of WOOHP and who knows? Maybe they'll get to know some interesting people.

*Transition*

**Meanwhile, back at the Vasquez home...**

"Girls, dinner's ready! Come get it while it's still hot!" Carmen yelled. When nobody answered, she began to worry.

"Sam? Clover? Ally? Where are you guys hiding?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Stell, I can't find Sam!" Gabby cried in panic. "Gabs, what are you talking about? She and Alex were just sitting on the couch 15 minutes ago. Clover had gotten up to set the table." Stella replied.

"Maybe they went to wash up. No worries, right?" Carmen replied with a chuckle, trying to calm down her rapid heartbeat. "Car, it's okay. They'll be fine. One thing I know is that they always stick together, like us over the years." Stella assured her friend.

**A/N:**

Oh, no... the spies' mothers are worried about their daughters. This may turn ugly pretty fast. Meanwhile, the girls are going to have fun in Hawaii. Next chappie is when SamxScam officially meet for the first time.

I'm sorry for the long flashback. My goal was to provide a little bit of insight in Clover's relationship with Arnold, plus her learning about Sam's relationship with Scam. I hope you all enjoy it.

Fun fact: Bethany makes a small cameo in the flashback, from the Season 6 episode, "**_Super Mega Dance Party, Yo!_**" She's introduced as Clover's friend here, but was introduced as the girls' new roommate in that episode.

To Cresenta's Lark:

I really hope you enjoy reading this BIG chapter I wrote! I'm really enjoying _RM?_ and I'm almost finished with it. It's really good!

\- Shae


End file.
